Angels and demons
by lihtsalt mina
Summary: (Falis Phantomhive a girl thought dead commes back and sets the original story on a little diferent road. (Follows the manga )
1. prolog

Prolog

It was a beautiful, sunny day outside, I saw my little cousin playing tag with Lizzy, they seemed to be having so much fun.

"Falis dear, pleas pay attention, this is important." my mother was steering at me with her if-you-don't-listen-then-no-supper eyes. "Yes mother. I was just thinking that would be nice to have some tea outside once we are done."

" yes that's a good idea, but we have to finish the lesson first, how to you expect to protect Ciel if you can't even solve a little math problem like this" she said, wearing one of her trust-me-I'm-rite-smiles. I picked up the pencil and took another look at the problem, it wasn't that hard actually, but then again I have been solving problems like this for years now.

I am Falis Phantomhive the child off Grace and William Phantomhive. I am a five-year-old girl, I have long nave-blue hair and big sky-blue eyes.

Me and my cousin Ciel look almost identical the only things that are different are that my hair is long and that I'm a girl. I know about the underworld and the roll our family play's in it. That's the reason why I'm stuck solving math problems while my cousins are playing outside, because I am a Phantomhive first and a lady second, that's what daddy always says.

"I finished!" I said shoving the paper to my mom's face.

"manors Falis " mum said whit a loving smile, she knows that I don't like spending tine training my brain when I could be outside training my body, or playing whit Ciel and Lizzy.

" well done" she said looking at the paper

"so how about that tea-party? "

"I'll go get my hat"

I run to my room and got my new light-blue hat that had a baby-pink ribbon on it. As I'm running down the hall to go outside the walls start burning, I look around confused then they turn white and I hear laughing. It's that same laughing. NO STAY AWAY. DON'T YOU DARE TOTCH ME. NO NO STAY AWAY.

As I open my eyes I'm sacking like crazy my sheets are all tangled up and I'm covered whit sweat. I think I screamed because Lilly has a worried expression on her face.

" That same dream again lady? "She asks handing me some water.

"Yeah, I can't believe that I still haven't gotten over it "as I'm drinking she tells me "what you went through, my lady is not something that can be forgotten so easily "

"I know"

"You should rest now my lady, tomorrow's going to be a long day "


	2. -1-

Ciel's Pov

I was called out at such a bad time, not that there actually is a good time to go to the city, it has to many people.

"Sorry my boy but a crime scene like this is no place for a child" a hazel-haired man said, he looked like he was one of those people who tend to get their noses stuck in other people's business.

"I came to see the victim's body" I said with a straight face

"what?" he look of shock on he's face was clear as day.

"Abberline?... well if it isn't lord Phantomhive what are you doing here?" asked the grumpy detective whit a top-hat and a weird looking mustache.

"You know this kid sir?" the hazel-guy asked? Well obviously

"I'm here to help sir Arthur it seems you investigation is dragging a bit. You know who sent me of course" I said whit a smirk while rising up the Queen's letter. I used their chock to take the documents from Abberline. Skimming through the papers I saw nothing particularly helpful. This should have guessed as much.

"Seems like you haven't made any relevant progress yet" I said still looking at the papers.

"We of Scotland yard are more than capable of handle this. There's no need for you to get involved." Lord Randall said snatching the papers from my hand.

"Splendid" there's nothing I can get from them anyway. I turned away and started walking of "let's go Sebastian"

"yes sir "

? Pov

There were three figures sitting on the roof watching the seen as it went on.

"Grown quite arrogant have we?" a girl whit long blueish-black hair said swinging her legs in the air.

"What are you going to do now my Lady?" a tall man dressed in black asked.

"Now we are going to have some fun, but first we should take care of "that" I don't feel like marring just yet" said the girl with a smirk.

"Are you sure you are feeling up do it?" a women around her twenties asked her whit clear concern in her voice. "Don't worry Lilly, "It "shouldn't hit for a few more days." The younger girl said whit a smile.

Time skip

"From this information I have narrowed down our suspect list to one possible suspect" Sebastian said while Lau and madam Red watched him in amusement and surprise.

"Are you sure you just a butler not a secret military intelligence officer?" Red asked

"why my lady I am simply on hell of a butler "The raven-haired man said.

Time skip (The Viscount of Druitt's party)

"And why exactly to I have to dress as your niece?" Ciel asked rather mad at his aunt.

"Because dear I have always wanted a girl" said the women whit a smile

"Ah what for a reason like that?" Cile said voce flavored whit shock and anger.

Falis giggled observing them, as madam Red and Sebastian ranted on about something.

Falisi's pov

Entering the ball I got many stares. I had gotten used to them now, after all Lilly always told me that I was quite beautiful whit my long silky navy-blueish-black hair which was put up whit white ribbons and silver pins, my fair skin was pale but still smooth and flawless like porcelain, my face was round like dolls and just as pretty and in that face there where two most beautiful big, round, sky-blue eyes, that looked just as innocent as a newborn. And in my simple lithe-blue dress I looked absolutely stunning. She had told me while I was staring at the mirror before we left.

I just wondered around the ballroom keeping an eye on Ciel and that butler of he's.

" That's a lovely dress "some women said. She introduced herself as Anna Ederwood. Quite pretty women whit her long blond hair braided into a bun at the back of her head, here gray eyes sparkled as she told me about how she had just about fainted when she saw me enter the room.

"You looked like the image of the moon spirit" she told me, that sounded familiar somehow I just couldn't figure out where I had heard it before.

She followed my gaze to Ciel and asked "Is she your sister? You look similar"

"oh no I'm afraid I'm an only child" I said whit a smile. No need to get him involved whit me just jet.

"oh I could have sworn you were quite astonishing isn't it?"

"Yes it is " I said letting my mind wonder of. He did look like me in that pink dress and tow ponytails.

"My lady I got you your drink" Michael said handing me a glass of lemonade. He looked handsome in his black coat and his silver hair in a side-ponytail his red eyes focused on Anna, ready to attack at any given moment should she be of any danger to me. He's really overprotective.

"My lady you haven't danced at all, that will not do, a lady whit your dancing skills should not be a wallflower" he said with a smile, holding out he's hand

"Would you do me the honor my lady?" I took he's hand

"oh the honor is mine "I said whit a smirk.

I had learned how to dance when I was little so it was easy for me to talk and dance at the same time.

"Well spill it. What's wrong?" I looked into he's scarlet eyes, they became cold as he said "it's her "Michael said shifting he's eyes to Anna.

" I figured as much … that phrase she used "the moon spirit" not exactly something a normal women would call some other girl hum that would take to mush selflessness which the noblemen of this country don't have" I said to my butler.

The song ended.


	3. -2-

Looking around I saw Ciel going into some room whit lord Druitt, damn he really needs to do his homework better. I started walking in the direction of the door they had went through but as I did Sebastian jumped in my way whit a closet of some kind.

"And now we will begin todays magic show " he said smiling. He went own talking about the trick he was going to perform.

"Well shall we go take care of "that" now" Michael asked me looking at the moon. My blood boiled.

"Has Lilly returned jet?" I asked him "we need to get the information before we finish this if we don't it would have just been a waste of time. Wouldn't you agree?" he smiled "yes you are absolutely rite my lady"

I noticed that Anna was walking in the direction of the door that Ciel had gone through.

"Well we main as well see what my big brother is doing while we wait for her to return" I said giving him one of my no so real smiles.

"My lady do you intend to kill lady Ederwood yourself? You shouldn't dirty your hands whit the blood of such scum" his voice was low so anyone wouldn't here us.

"I know. I don't know jet I might I might not." If she really was one of the people influencing that organization I will kill her for making me into this monster and for putting me through that pain. It's their fault I'm like this now and I will never forgive them.

"Well then let's go, shall we?" I say whit a bright smile

"as you wish my lady" he gave a small bow and then he followed me.

Moving on

Seeing Ciel tied up in a birdcage was so funny yes he was tied up but you could see from the way he held himself he was certain he was going to get out of this situation whit out a scratch. Then again knowing he's butler he probably will.

We got there at the exact time to see Sebastian nock the bitters out. All but one the women sitting behind me and Michael, Anna Ederwood. The shock on Sebastian's face when Michael blocked his hand was hysterical. I tried to keep my laughter back but failed miserably.

"Sebastian what's going on? " Ciel asked you could hear the irritation in he's voice.

"It's just some mice my lord" Sebastian answered. My smirk grew bigger

"like master like dog they always say" I said walking over to the birdcage.

Sebastian tried to stop me but Michael's hold on him was firm. The lock on the cage wasn't complicated so I took a pin from my head and picked the lock smiling when it made the satisfying click meaning I had opened it.

I took my brother by the hand and pulled him out of the cage. Slipping out a knife I had in my hair I cut the ropes binding him. When his hands were free he took his blindfold off. He looked at me for a moment then opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, after a few more minutes he said

"you're alive….. But how….?"


	4. -3-

"He's face was so surprised I giggled let's just say I don't get along whit deaf that well"

My smile was sincere I was telling the truth after all I can't even count the times I should have died anymore. Ciel had composed himself and was now observing my every movement. I turned around and started walking towards Michael and Sebastian.

"But how I saw that man stab you the budded of blood was so big there's no way you could have survived" he was shaking as he said that. Probably reliving the experience.

"Well I am here now aren't I?" I said while walking back "It's a long story and I have something more important to do at the moment" I looked at Anna as I said that.

"Can we chat lady Ederwood? I have something very important to discuss whit you?" she understood the hidden meaning behind my smile and started running.

"Get back her you witch" I jelled running after her "Michael stull them I'll take care of her got it?" I could hear him sighing but he knew it was coming now didn't he.

I ran after her. Damn this corset. Seriously the one day I think it's a good idea to wear a corset, why did I think it was a good idea again.

We were outside now she slipped into an ally I fouled her. When I was about to get her I heard footsteps behind me. There were five guys running after me.

Anna had stopped and was now surrounded by another six guys and when I looked to the sides I could see some more people coming near me and then I noticed heavy brewing. looking down I saw Ciel crouched down trying to catch his berth.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? How did you even keep up whit me the last I checked you weren't an athletic person" he was brewing normally now. He looked up at me

"You haven't changed at all have you? And you didn't answer my question" he looked stubborn, good old days.

"Greedy as always. Seriously you don't run after a girl when she's going to massacre a whole lot of people that get in the way" I looked at the men surrounding me as I said that.

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"So here's the deal girly you are going to come whit us and marry our master. Do that and no one gets hurt" one of the man said after looking at some picture.

"HAHAHA you have got to be kidding rite?" he stared at me whit a plank face, I stopped laughing for a second

"Oh you are seriously planning to take my by force if I refuse. I do apologies I didn't realize how stupid you are" I started laughing again.

"I take it you are not coming willingly then?" he asked voice irritated (I was still laughing)

"You can bet on that my friend" he made a face.

"Get her!"


	5. -4-

"Not going to happen" I grabbed Ciel's arm and jumped up landing on the roof and started running.

"What's going on?" Ciel demanded. "Ah simply and shortly I use to spend time whit some loon how thinks he owns me and now he wants me back" he didn't look convinced.

"Look I'll explain after we shake them of ok" he nodded "How are you doing this anyway?" he pointed to my feet.

"Later"

"Fine. You really haven't changed at all still keeping secrets and getting in trouble" he looked at me whit a sad smile.

"Look who's talking Mr. Guard dog" he's smile widened a bit.

After a few blocks I landed in an ally.

"This should to" I said looking around.

"What are you planning?" Ciel asked looking around

"Always so trusting" my voice was dripping whit sarcasm. "But if you must know…" I couldn't finish my sentient instead I bushed Ciel out of the trajectory of tree bullets.

"Found you" the man holding a gun said. "Did you really think you could get away from us" he was smirking. That made he's sunburnt face look really ugly.

The others arrived after hearing the gun shouts. We were in a closed ally and they were blocking the only exit.

"I guess we are not going to be friends then?" I said whit an insect smile.

"That's it I have had just about info out of you" he said drawing he's sword. He started running in my direction. About two feet from me he trusted he's sword at my heart.

My life should have flashed before my eyes but it didn't.

Instead I stepped to the left took hold of he's right hand and knocked him out whit the side of my hand. I smiled

"Who's next?"


	6. -5-

"I'll take you on" Anna stepped forward and took out a staff. She started mumbling something I couldn't make out most of the words but what I did understand was a demon incantation. She directed the staff at me and then there was a flash of light I could see a chain come towards me I jumped up.

"AAAAA" I looked down and saw Ciel trapped in the chain he was holding he's head and screaming damn that's way I wanted to get this over whit before returning. I landed in front of him

"Calm down Ciel you're making it worse by struggling" I said whit a calm voice. He stopped and looked at me he's blue eye was filed whit pain and confusion.

"It's a demon seal. It seals demons and their masters movement so that they are easier to kill if you were a normal human it wouldn't even have affected you" I explained he's eye widened " So there is no point in calling Sebastian he's stuck just like you" he looked shocked.

"Hey have a little faith will you" I smiled at he's reaction "There are only two ways to get you out of this the first is for the caster to undo the spell which in this case is unlikely" I looked at Anna who was surprised that the spell had worked on Ciel that bastard nobody hurts my big brother. "The second and the one I will use is to kill the caster. It's easier and way more fun" I didn't see he's reaction because Anna started speaking

"You think you can kill me?" she didn't seem to comprehend that I just took out one of the strongest men she had whit her.

"No I do not think I know I can" my voice was clear and filled whit anger and disgust.

"You're crazy you have had one to many injections. You're brain isn't working strait anymore" her voice was mocking.

"Get her all of you!"

The men started running in my direction. I let out a war cry now she had crossed the line. I took hold of my sword that was hidden in my dresses ruffles. It was a katana I had had made in Japan. The blade was black in the middle there was a line of stars and near the hilt a crescent moon the hilt itself was made of oak and raped in blue slick the ends were hanging from the end of it. The guard looked like rose vines spreading out and creating a circle like shape to protect my arm.

I slashed two of the men in the chest turned around sliced one man's hand in two pushed the hilt in someone's stomach dogged a few bullets by squatting down then got up and sliced one of them practically in half. I heard gun shots again but they weren't aimed at me. As I turned I saw them heading towards Ciel. Damn I jumped up did a flip and landed just in time to chats three bullets in the back.

"Falis why?" he looked so shocked.

I gave him a sincere smile "have you forgotten I promised to always protect you remember. Hmh I have been slacking off for the last two years so it's about time I get back to it don't you think?" I could feel blood dripping down the side of my mouth.

"But you... I don't want you to get hurt" he sounded sad again.

"Oh cute. But don't worry so much the only thing a corsets good for is absorbing the impact of bullets. But it does restrict the movement so I should just get rid of it" I slashed the sword down my side and then did a circle whit it shortening my long dress to a knee-high one. Lilly is going to be mad that I ruined another dress then again she's the one that doesn't think about the fact that they get in the way.

"Ah much better I can actually move now" I said stepping out of the fabric that was lying on the ground. There were only eight men left that could fight so I should be able to make it I thought. But there was no guaranty. I could feel my lungs were almost at their limit damn of all the times.

I took a deep breath. Positioned my sword left of my hip pent my knees and then sprinted towards one of the men holding a gun. I slashed his chest wide open. He gasped and then fell to he's knees grabbing he's shirt trying drastically to stop the bleeding but I knew it was too late there was no way he would make it I had cut one of the arteries. He screamed. It sounded like someone was slathering a big. Truly a horrid sound.

There was no time to get away from the bullets flying my way so I used my sword to block them instead. Two of them dropped to the ground but one mad its way throw the side off my arm and then finished its flight in a wall. I heard Ciel gasp. He's still such a kid. Blood flowed down my arm making my hand slippery. Damn I can't believe I actually got hit. Am I losing my edge or something? That thought made me mad just who are they anyway? They are just some lackeys of a sadistic acute that took away my chance of a somewhat normal life and they think they can put a scratch on me and live to tell about it because if they do they are so wrong.

I gripped my sword harder and charged towards the men still standing. I was so mad I didn't even register the people that I slicing up. All I saw was my black blade swinging in all directions and the colure of blood everywhere.

My blade stopped at Anna's shin she looked horrified.

"How did you do that? I …I couldn't even see you" she mumbled now eyeing my sword.

"That's really none off your business is it?" my face turned dark

"now you are going to do me a few favors and you're going to do them quickly is that clear?" I said poking hear whit the sword. She nodded her head.

"First you…." I didn't get to finish my sentence because some blood came rushing throw my lungs making its way into my mouth and then the first pain wave hit sending me to my knees.

I started coughing out blood.


	7. -6-

Even in my afoul state I could see that Anna was getting over her fear frozen state and was now pulling out her handgun. Damn.

The second pain wave hit leaving me gasping for air. I really hate this feeling like I'm going to cough out my lungs while they are exploiting inside of me. My eyes were starting to fail me but I could still see Anna's smirk.

"Well it looks like the only favor I will be doing you is putting you out of your misery" she said pointing the gun at me.

I screamed again. No matter how many times I go through this it never gets easier. The pain is getting worse every time too. I guess it would be good to be read of this pain once and for all.

"Do you have any final words before I kill you, you little lab rat?" she asked me. She was so sure she would kill me I could see her celebrating in her head.

I looked at her. Pulled on a smirk of my own (which wasn't easy to do) "actually I do." My smirk widened

"your late Michael" her eyes went big as a hand came out of her chest.

"But how…I almost had her" those were her last words then she dropped to the ground.

"I'm afraid my lady that you weren't even close" Michael said as he took off he's bloody clove and replaced it whit a clean one.

After that he's full attention was on me. "My lady are you in much pain?" he asked knowing full well that I hate when people state the obvious. "It stopped for now" I said trying to get up he held out he's hand supporting me as I stood. My legs were wobbly and I felt my insides were cramping up, letting me know another pain wave was coming up.

I looked towards Ciel. He was free now and other then the shocked look in he's face he looked fine. He made he's way to where we were standing. It looked like he wanted to stay something but I stopped him before he could

"so do you mind if I spend the night at your place" I said putting on a sincere looking smile. I didn't hear he's answer.

I did hear him screaming my name though.

Then everything went black.

 _"Now, now don't be afraid this won't hurt as much as the other ones." A women whit silvery hair and peal skin said showing me a huge needle. I wasn't afraid in fact I didn't feel anything anymore there had been too many needles and gross medicines for that. The door in the wall behind me opened_

 _"will you stop toying whit her we can't afford to lose another one and she's the best subject we have had" said the man wearing a lab coat. He's brown hair was pulled back and was shiny. He's round classes really made he's face look like a fat and peal carrot. All the scientists were peal and they seemed to think they were better than us in so many levels. It got on my nerves the first two weeks or so after that I didn't even care anymore I just wanted to get out of there._

 _That wish hadn't change._

 _"Yeah, yeah I know let's just get it over whit so we can go show the elders our progress." The women suggested. She then pushed the needle in my arm and the liquid entered my body making it hot and bringing my blood to a boil. I didn't scream even though it hurt like hell I had learned the hard way that they don't like screaming or crying. They had actually twisted one other girls arm off because she was crying._

 _"Not bad she might actually live throw the changes" the women said scribbling something down on her clipboard_

 _"she would be the first one to do it in a century too" the man added "earning us a well-deserved promotion. Just how long to they expect us to work whit these humans anyway they are so unclean" said the women as she rang the servant's bell._

 _They threw me in the sell again 'oh so Tony's dead huh' those were my thoughts before I slipped into the darkness._

"Young lady it's time to get up now" I heard Michael say and then a sweet smell entered my nose. I was still soar put at the moment my body didn't feel like it saw trying to kill me so I slowly opened my eyes and saw him pouring me a cup of tea.

"How did you sleep my lady?" he asked like always. "Oh it was horrid I seriously don't get why I always get those dreams every time "it" hits" I said whit a small smile.

He looked sad as he said "maybe it's got to do whit the emotional trauma the incident caused you"

"could be" I said while sitting up. I felt my whole body protest as I did. Michael handed me my tea cup and I felt a little sting on my arm as I picked it up. Looking at my arm I remembered what had happened at the ally.

"How long was I out?" was my next question to Michael.

"About a day my lady" came the answer.

"And how has my big brother been behaving?" I asked as he picked out my close for the day and laid them on the chair for Lilly.

"I can tell that he cares about you a great deal he's been asking about your illness and our connections as well he even threatened me whit he's little dog" he said whit a suckle.

"Isn't he here on business he can't afford to worry about other stuff I mean if he does he will never catch Jack, after all if our hunch is correct there is only one women left rite?" I said confirming my theory. Michael nodded giving me an approving smile. He then took he's leave. I took up the morning newspaper and started reading throw the headlines as I waited for Lilly to come and dress me.

"May I come in?" a familiar soft voice asked after a small knock.

"Enter" I lazily said putting away my tea and the newspaper as well. I had been rite they hadn't couth the criminal jet. I guess I could give him a hint. Then again maybe she will stop after the last one dies. No I mustn't think like that she's a criminal she knew that there were consequences now she has to deal whit them. I just wish she had thought things through more carefully she's smart enough to figure it out but now there was nothing I could do.

"Are you ready for your bath now my lady?" Lilly asked bringing me my bath robe.

"sure why not" I got out of bed despite my body telling me to stay put and decided that if Ciel asked me I would help him out but if not then I won't tell him anything after all he's smart too.

The bath felt heavenly, the waters just perfect and whit the lotus oil giving it the smell of a flower garden. I really needed this bath after that nightmare and knowing that there will be another pain wave sometime soon made the bath even more treasured just lying there and having Lilly wash my hair felt as close to heaven as you can get.

"So did you find the information I asked for?" I asked knowing I wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

"Yes my lady. It seems that Anna Ederwood was indeed part of the organotin that held you captive for four months but she was a minor member so even if we would have speared her she wouldn't have been mush use to us" she said pouring hot water on my head. When it was safe to open my mouth without getting water in it I asked her "Do you think that Ciel will be able to handle the truth now or should I come up whit some excuse?" she thought for a moment then said

"I believe the young earl is capable of understanding the truth but he seems quite protective so I don't know what he will do whit the information" she gave me an answer that didn't help mush.

I slipped lower into the water and thought things throw if I intended to stay here I mind as well tell him. After all I couth up blood once a month and truing that time I have a massive fearer as well there isn't an illness like that in any medical books and I don't really like ling to my brother so I guess I will tell him later. I stayed under water for another moment but then I felt the blood rushing to my lungs again and got up just in time for cramps to take over and leave me paralyzed.

"My lady hold on a moment" Lilly said as she pulled me out of the bath tub and rapped me in a towel. My head felt heavy as she slipped me into my bead and tucked me in I really feel useless when I am at this state.

"I will get you some tea and a light breakfast my lady if you want it" she said standing next to my bead. I didn't answer I felt the pain and darkness take over. I rolled up under the bedspreads and waited for the pain to end. Well I guess filling Ciel in would have to wait a little longer.


	8. -7-

_"Now you know why we have to do this rite Falis?" my father asked me while my mother adjusted my wig. Off course I did they had been telling me the same thing ever since I could understand what they were saying so I just smiled and answered "yes daddy I understand"_

"She's still not awake? She's been sleeping for two days now" I heard Ciel's shouting. I wish he'd be a little quainter my head hurts so much.

"Calm down earl, you're shouting is probably making her more uncomfortable" Michael said with a soft voice. Even thought he was trying to hid the worry in he's voice it was still clear as day to me.

Should I get up?

They would probably stop arguing if I did.

My body hurts way too much though.

Few more minutes then I will think about it…. yeah that's what I will do.

 _"Come own Fay you have to wear this dress it looks so cute on you and if I find some mashing ribbons we can go and play tea party whit Ciel and aunty Angelina_

 _"do I have to? The corset is so tithe why do I have to wear one whit a corset anyway? I'm still six?" I let out a pout while Lizzy was putting some white ribbons in my hair. I would have preferred to have some lesson with my mum instead there I at least wouldn't have to wear clothes that didn't try to kill me. This always happens when Lizzy comes over. I pouted again._

I felt something could on my forehead. Guess I have a fewer.

I really hate this.

I could hear voices in some part of the room. Lilly and Michael must be discussing what to do about Ciel I have heard him too but now he seems to have left.

I can feel my limes again. The pain isn't as big anymore eider. Would it be a good idea to open my eyes now? I think the worst is over anyway. I wonder how long I've been out. I'm so hungry. I guess quite a long time then.

I opened my eyes to a dimly lit room. Lilly must have left the curtains closed. My clothes weren't on the chair anymore I guess I won't be going out of the house anyway. My bedcovers had also been changed I wonder if they got the blood stains out. There was a fire in the fireplace it made the room nice and warm.

My stomach gurgled clearing my head a little. I reached for the servant's bell but it wasn't there. After eyeing the room I found it near my dresser and also on the other side of the room. Damn. Guess I don't have a choice

"Michael, food now" I said my voice sounded like a desert had been fried and then feed to another desert.

I didn't even have time to sit up before I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said my voice was still so quiet I could barely hear it. The door opened to revile Michael pushing a cart whit some tea and plates on it.

"Finally awake are we?" he asked while he helped me sit up putting billows behind my back so I could lean on them.

"Well I don't think even the dead could sleep with the races you have been making these past few days" I said my voice sounded a little better after I had taken a sip of my tea.

"I apologize for disturbing your sleep my lady" he said giving me a slight bow. I nodded waiting for him to set up the little bed table so I could have my meal.

"I have asked Lilly to draw you a bath" he said after he finished setting my little table. He had made me a light breakfast thought it looked like it was well past noon by the little piece of sky I could see from between the curtains. As if reading my thoughts Michael said "it's half past three you have been asleep for four days" he's well aware that I always want to know the time I spent unconscious.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked between the bites I really was hungry and Michael's food is so good. If I didn't know better I would say that he's been doing this he's entire life.

"It seems that the young earl has goine to a funeral my lady" he said pouring me some more tea.

"Funeral? Who's dead?" I asked my mind was still woozy from the blood loss. He looked at me with some sadness then said "its Madame Red's funeral. It seems that the earl figured out who was behind "Jack the ripper" it didn't all go according to plan though I'm afraid" he's eyes shifted to the door when a black puma walked in and lazily set itself by my feet.

"You been scaring people again ah Lilly?" I asked the feline. She gave me a look that said you know I don't do that. "Oh really? The last time you looked like this in public some guy pissed his trousers remember?" the puma looked at me again well actually it hadn't let me out of its site since it came in. there was a black flash

"that's not my fault my lady" Lilly said with a flustered face. It is so easy to fluster her.

"So you say"

"my lady you are so mean and only after waking up too. I feel sorry for the earl" she said with a smirk.

"Oh my baby big brother is different I only teas him when I know he is in an offlay bad mood" I said knowing full well that it wasn't true and so did Michael and Lilly.

"I want to go to the funeral too" I said after finishing my meal.

"My lady you are not in the state that is suitable for going out" Michael said. I gave him a look.

"I didn't mean it like that my lady and you know what I meant" he said putting together my bead table.

"Michael is right this time my lady you really shouldn't go outside just jet I know that the worst is over but you should stay in bead just in case. The weather isn't good eider if you collapse out there you might catch a cold and you know how uncomfortable that was from the last time" Lilly said while coming out of me dressing room whit my bath robe. "Now how about a bath?"

Thirty minutes later I was clean and sitting on my bead "no but really though Lilly get my black dress Madame Red was like an aunt to me so I am going to her funeral and you are not alluded to stop me that's an order! So I suggest you get my dress and the warm cloak while Michael gets the carriage ready" I gave them both a look that said that it wasn't up for debate.

"As you wish then my lady" came the answer I was waiting for.

My formal black dress had a corset so I asked Lilly not to put it to tight but she said that I had lost some wait that she didn't have to tighten it too much for it to fit me perfectly.

While we were riding to the church Michael asked me if it was really ok for all the people do see me after all they thought that I was dead after all. I considered that for a minute and came to the decision that being dead could be good for some time so we waited until other guests had left which didn't take long because we were late anyway. When only Ciel and he's butler were by the grave I got out of the carriage and took the flowers that we had gotten from the city.

"So she really is dead then huh" I said stopping next to Ciel and placing a bouquet of red roses at her grave.

"Should you really be out of bead you were out of it for four days I was starting to think that we would have to parry you as well" he said not really looking at me.

"The worst is over now and if I'm lucky I won't have to worry about it for a month or so" I said facing the grave. I could feel he's gaze drifting to me. But before he could ask the questions that I'm sure were on he's mind I said

"was giving her a grave some form of atonement?" I didn't mean Madame Red and he knew it too. He started walking towards the other grave that had been filed today.

"if I had worked faster, if I hadn't been so selfies I could have saved her but I didn't so I parried her" he said it with such remorse that I felt sorry for him. But cudgeling wouldn't change anything so I just said "it was the polite thing to do after all" he gave me a small smile then he looked at the horizon and as the wind picked up I felt a little light headed again

"are you going to stay at the city manor or are you going home now?" he turned to me and I guess he saw that I wasn't feeling that well

"I'm leaving for the manor tomorrow I would like some answers before that"

"I will wait for you in the drawing room then" I told him and left.


	9. -8-

When we got back to the town house Michael made me some tea and scones as I waited for Ciel to return.

"Are you going to tell him everything then?" Lilly asked while putting a blanket on my lap.

"It would be easier if they knew and I really don't like ling to my brother"

After an hour and three cups or tea Ciel and Sebastian returned home. When he found me in the study he sighted and said "Sebastian get us some tea and refreshments I have a feeling this is going to take a while"

"yes my lord"

A few minutes later I had jet another teacup in my hand as I sipped from it I started my story "if I'm going to tell you the entire story then I'll have to start from the night that my parents died" he just nodded

"so I assume that you already know what my family dose for yours right?"

"I can guess"

"Well this is going to be easier. That night we went to the summer manor instead of your family because there was a threat to the main family. Since I was dressed as you they didn't subsect a thing. They had us surrounded. We got rid of most of them after all we had the advantages knowing the area and all but then the last three guys got desperate and one of them took out a boom. It was a short fused one there wasn't enough time to get away from it the library took fire and my predecessors didn't have time to get away I was caught in the blast and flew out of the window.

When I awoke next I was in a cage whit some other children we were all stripped down and sold to the highest biter. Me and around fifty other kids were sent to some ware house, from there they stacked us on a ship and we were on sea for about three weeks. Touring that time around ten of us starved or died of some other cause." I stopped for a moment he's face hadn't changed much from what I had told him. I guess he has a stronger stomach now.

"Back then I was scared that I would die too but a few days later I envied them because they didn't have to go through that hell." He raised a brow to my last statement.

"Well you see the people that bought us weren't exactly normal ." he looked at me whit a face that said are any slave traffickers normal.

I took a deep breath, talking about the next part was going to be hard. I raised my cup to take a sip but put it back on the table when I realized that my hand was shacking. And I haven't even started speaking jet. Michael noticed that and looked at me with worry

"are you sure you want to keep talking my lady?" he asked causing Lilly to step closer to me with that don't-you-dare-touch-her look.

"Yeah I'm fine you don't need to worry so much" I told them.

"anyway getting back to the story" I said facing Ciel again "after we landed on some very hot country we were taken to some place painted white all over you couldn't even tell where the floor ended and the wall began.

They scrubbed us clean and then just left us there. After a day or so they came back and started taking people one by one when they tossed them back in they looked like they were in huge pain, they were shivering, hugging their knees crying but to me it didn't seem much worse than their state before but when my time came I understood.

I was strapped to a table then one guy who had a really perverted look on his face took out the biggest needle I had ever seen and filled it whit something dark red whit shimmering gold pieces.

"get her weans visible for me will ya Meg" the guy said to a skinny women in a lab coat. She hit my hand whit a wooden stick "here this good enough?" she said whit a snig look "yeah" when he inserted the needle it didn't hurt as much as I had expected but when the liquid entered my body I felt so sick everything was burning up inside me. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I caught them looking at me, they seemed somewhat surprised

"she's holding up better than the others" on said "yeah so maybe it wasn't a complete waist to go all the way to London to get them" the other one smirked. "take her back whit the others" was the last thing what I heard before I blacked out.

When I awoke I was in the white room again my whole body was numb and every part of it hurt. Then a women in a maid's outfit came in and laid down some food she also looked at every kid and wrote something down on a clipboard after she left I tried to get up but that proved to be really difficult when I was about to give up a hand appeared before me it was holding a piece of bread. When I looked up I saw a boy smiled at me

"looks like you have some trouble moving" he handed the bread to me "you know they held you in there for the longest but seems like we were the "lucky" ones" he said with sarcasm I didn't really care about the boy but he keep talking to me as I eat the bread.

"oh almost forgot I'm Tom, Tom Easters nice to meet you" he said whit a smile. What's wrong with this boy hasn't he figured out that they are just going to use us up and then throw us away why is he still smiling like that? Ah whatever

"Falis Phantomhive" I said bluntly. He looked at me whit wide eyes

"you mean as in the noble family those Phantomhive's " he asked getting exited

"then we can get out of here for sure there is no way that they would leave you here right?" he looked at me for confirmation. I looked him right in the eye and said "my parents burned down with our summer mansion nobody knows that I survived there is no way anybody is going to save us so don't get your hopes up" he looked shocked

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"not your fault they died so you don't have to apologize" I said looking away.

That night I had been ready to die in that mansion to protect the main family of Phantomhives, but I wasn't ready for this losing my parents and becoming a gunny big for some lunatic. No, that I wasn't ready for.

In the evening some men came and took away the corpses. It looked like whatever it was that they were doing didn't go so well. It became an everyday routine you were dragged out of the room, then they injected something in you then you were thrown back in the white room. It was difficult to keep track of time there so I gave up trying. There were some days when they didn't take all the kids but as the number of kids decreased they started keeping longer intervals between injections.

Numbness and constant headaches became a normal part of my life. After the night injection my navy-blue hair started turning blond and my composer started turning lighter too.

Tom was always talking to me I guess that was what kept me from going insane. After I voce up from my twentieth injection Tom looked at me and said with wide eyes

"Hey Falis your eyes are yellow now!" I just nodded I didn't really care after all this drug whatever it was had changed me so much already now even my sapphire eye colure was gone. When I looked around I saw that there were only four of us left they had also moved us to a smaller room it was still white like they were trying to make it look like heaven or something.

I didn't believe in such a thing anymore.

Then it started Amy, one of the kids still left started coughing. Tom rushed to her side to hold her hand because we all knew that kind of coughing. It sounded like something had slashed up your lungs and then sewn a metal box in them and now something was banging against that box. All of us knew that once you make that sound you don't have much time left and Amy had been coughing like that for a day or so. One more cough and then she stopped there wasn't a sound in the room. When I looked at her I saw she was smiling. Good for her I guess she and Tom still believed that god existed. A bunch of idiots both of them.

Then the other boy died too which only left the two of us.

I started feeling like there were knives in my back after the forty eighth injection. Tom had become very bail and he didn't talk as much anymore then again he had practically told me his entire life story at this point so maybe he just didn't have anything to talk about. It was weird that he didn't speak I had gotten used to it.

Then came the day that the people in lab coats came and took us both at the same time we weren't going in the direction of the lab. I had memorized the way there out of habit.

We stopped in front of some big oak doors when they opened them there were many people there, they looked like nobles we were tossed on to some stage in the middle of the room. They started talking I wasn't really paying attention. I looked at Tom there was blood tripping from his nose.

He was dying I could tell by the look in his eyes he knew it too. He seemed so relived. He had been in pain for days now and it was finally ending for him. That lucky bastard.

He took hold of my hand and I just let him do it after all he had held the hands of all the others it would only be polite to hold his in his time. The guy in the lab coat didn't even notice. I felt sick how are some humans so discussing. I really wanted to kill him more than anything else in this world I wanted to kill all of them. If I only had the power.

I squeezed Tom's hand harder. He fell to he's knees blood was coming out oh he's ears now it was like his blood wanted desperately to get out of him. I crouched down next to him and said "I'm not good at comforting people but I will stay next to you until your last breath." He looked thankful. He looked like he wanted to say something but every time he opened his mouth only blood came out.

The people in the room just watched some were laughing then the man in the lab coat said "in a few more moments that piece of trash will be gone and then we will finish the other one. She is our best subject jet she will live throe the crossing I am sure and then the biding can begin. I must say I am surprised someone from her heritage came throe with it"

My heart skipped a peat how tear they. I looked down Tom was dead he hadn't heard it I'm sure. He was smiling like Amy had been but I was overflowing with rage. That's it. I will not stand for this anymore because if there is one thing you don't mess with then it's my family. I'm going to kill them all. I am, I only need power.

I just need the power. Just enough to make them pay for all they have done. I felt a twist in my stomach I started coughing.

No. I refuse to die here. I am going to kill them I won't die before I do. I just need power.

"GIVE ME POWER" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then I heard it. A soft low voice and a giggle. Then the voices said in union

"we were wondering when you would ask my lady"


	10. -9-

There were two figures standing before me, a tall man whit a pale completion, long silver hair that was braided and fell over his right shoulder. But it was the eyes that stood out the most. They were red the pupils were cat-like and the silver lashes framing them mead him look handsome. The girl standing next to the man wasn't shadowed by him. In fact it looked like they complimented each other's appearances.

The girls hair was black, her skin looked a little tanned and her eyes gray and the look in them was so cold it could freez anything in sight. But when our eyes met there was a hint of sadness in them. I could only stare at them as they kneeled down and bowed their heads.

"give us any order and we will fulfill it whit out fail" the man said. He then raised his head a little to look at me as if insuring me it was okay to give my orders.

"it would be an honor" the girl said anticipating my next words. She then gave me a small smile.

I took a deep breath it was only then that I realized how quiet everything had gotten.

"destroy it all, burn it down until there isn't a single grain of this miserable place left standing. That is my order" I said my voice was demanding there wasn't a single hint of hesitation.

They just bowed their head one more time and then there were flames. They were black and white at first but then turned crimson they surrounded me grazing my legs and arms. Sliding across my face. They felt warm but the burning sensation that I had felt the night my parents died wasn't there it just felt warm and comforting in a way. I just stood there and let the flames to as they pleased listening to the screams of my captors as they burned.

Blood rushed up my throat and I collapsed to the floor clutching the fabric of my dress.

A set of strong arms appeared around me accompanied by two voices.

"this is bad they have inflicted her whit way more of their blood than any human can stand I'm surprised the wings haven't cut throe the flesh jet" the higher voice said "we have to get the young lady out of here then it will be her decision"

I was lifted up. My whole body felt like it was going to burst and the knives in my back were slicing away at my flesh from the inside out.

The man and the women moved whit graze as they ran out the flames. "my lady" the mad started looking me in the eye "the liquid that was injected in you was angel blood" he didn't paus "at the moment it is trying to turn you in to one of them" I cut in even thou it hurt so mush "I-I …. No I don't want …one of them" I couldn't speak more. There was blood coming out of my moth again.

"please stay calm my lady there is a way to stop this but you might not live through it" he looked me in the eye. He must have seen the answer in them

"do you trust us?"

"do …..I have a choice?" the girl started talking now

"the only way is to inject our blood in you to have it neglect the effect of the angel blood because you see we are demons" I wasn't surprised it explained a lot but then again I wasn't all that conscious ether.

We reached a hut in some forest I hadn't even noticed that we entered one. They laid me down on a bed and then the girl spoke again

"it will probably hurt way more then you are hurting now" she looked me in the eyes "they used diluted blood meaning not as many injections will be necessary to nullify the effects"

she took out a needle and handed it to the man who immediately stuck it in his wrist and filled it up whit his blood the shade of red was darker then my own blood.

"are you ready my lady?" they asked speaking in union again.

I just nodded and then the needle entered me once again.

The first feeling was like a strike of lightning after that it just felt like each and every cell in my body was exploiting one by one. The feeling intensified every time the needle entered. But it was different they were talking to me insuring me it was going to be alright. But even with the words of comfort I felt myself fading in to the darkness.

"don't you dare give up daughter of Phantomhive" were the last word I heard.


	11. -10-

I looked around. Everything was white. _So I died after all_. was the thought that crept in to my mind. I sighed I would have liked to see my cousin again before I did.

"giving up so easily are we? And you call yourself me?" I turned around and there I was standing right in front of myself. It looked like the me that existed before I was kidnaped the hair was still navy-blue the skin had a nice slight tan and my eyes were still the lovely sapphire blue.

"It's not my fault my body gave out" she didn't even look at me. Instead she turned her attention to a girl whit golden eyes silver white hair and costly white completion, she was skinnier too and she looked older. But you could still see the similarities between the two girls. I guess that's what I looked like now.

"are you going to give up?" the girl with dark hair asked.

"is there a reason not to?" the other girl shot back.

"you're just going to let them get away with screwing with our lives?"

"they are dead now"

"and you satisfied dying too? Don't you have dreams? Something you want to do?"

"not that I can think of" there was no emotion in the pail girls voice as she said that.

"wait! I still have stuff I want to do" I screamed put they didn't hear me. Why was that?

"you're just going to go then? You're not curious who those guys were that saved us?"

"I don't particularly care I am grateful to them though" the cost-pale girl said. She started turning in the other direction were a door appeared.

"then do something to repay them" the other girl said taking hold of the skinny hand preventing the owner from moving.

"don't touch me you're unclean" the blond said slapping the hand away. I wanted to stop them but when I tried to move I found myself unable to do so.

The younger of the two seemed shocked but quickly composed herself. When their eyes met again both pairs were cold as ice.

"you really are one of them aren't you?" the one with blue eyes said.

"I'm afraid I am there is nothing I can do about it now" the gold-eyed girl said.

"so if I want to live I have to beat you?"

"that would make since seeing as I am the master of this body am I not?"

"No. You're not. ." I screamed, breaking free I didn't understand what was going on but I knew that if they fought the silvernt me would win ant then I would die. Well I guess I know enough.

Both eyes turned to me.

"and you are?" they asked in union.

"I am Falis Phantomhive the first and only daughter of Grace and William Phantomhive. And I am taking back MY body thank you very much." I said eyeing them as they eyed me. Then they turned to face one another. Small smiles creped on their faces as the turned back to me.

"you can have it then" they said and disappeared.


	12. -11-

When I voce up my body felt numb. I looked around seeing I was surrounded by light creamy walls. One of them had a big window that had orange curtains in front of it. The bed I was lying in was big and soft there were nightstands on both sides of the bed and on one of them stood a bowl with water beside which was a small glass.

I sat up to reach for the glass but regretted it right away as my head started spinning immensely. As I laid back down the door at the far end of the room opened. The girl from before stood in the doorway. Her hair was in a bun now and she had a tray next to her.

"good morning lady Phantomhive. How are you feeling?" she set the tray on my nightstand then bored me a glass of water. After I had a drink I felt like I could speak again. "morning" I said as she walked to open the curtains

"excuse me but how long was I out?"

"a week my lady" she answered "would you like a bath I can threw one for you. you should eat something as well it's bad for the human body to not get enough nutarians" she said gesturing to the tray which had a bowl of borage on it there was also some fruit and a cup of tea. My stomach did feel a little empty so I took the spoon and started eating as she disappeared to get the bath ready I guess.

Around noon I was sitting in an arm chair near the fireplace. I just looked at the fire the warmth of the flames dancing on my skin. "would you mind explaining what happened?" I asked as I heard footsteps behind me.

"not at all would you like some more tea as you listen?" the women said holding up a kettle. I shook my head

"just some answers pleas"

"of course. Ask away." The man said.

"first of all what should I call you? you obviously know who I am so it's only fair" I stated looking at both of them .

"you can call us whatever you want"

"I don't follow you must have a name or something?" they didn't say anything so I went own. "I remember the night of the fire you said something about being demons. Do demos not have names or something?" I asked.

"so I take it you believed us when we told you" the girl said not at all surprised

"why wouldn't I?" it seemed quite logical to me anyway

"Most people don't" the man said whit a smirk.

"well I'm not most people am I?" I asked putting on a smirk of my own.

"no you most certainly are not"

"alright getting back to questions now. Do you know who those people were and what they did to me and why did you help me?"

They were quiet for a moment then the girl said "they call themselves "The children of the sun" basically a cult of angle worshipers that was started and is ruled by angels. As for what they did to you. they injected you with angel blood in order to turn you into one. You see they're convinced that it is possible but if it hadn't been for our blood neglecting the damage done to your body you would certainly be dead by now. it also turned you hair and eye colure back to normal thought I wasn't expecting that to happen." She smiled

"it suits you much better than that blond it looked horrid" another smile. "as for why we helped you" the man said looking at the woman. They seemed to have an inner conversation going on. "you asked for power didn't you. we only happened to overhear you that's all" he said giving me a smile as well.

Like I'd believe them. There was always a price and if they were demons the price was sure to be something…

"young lady are you feeling ill again? You seem to have paled a little" the man said.

"do you want my sole now?" I asked. When they didn't respond I continued "it's reasonable isn't it? I mean everything has a price so name yours." Still they stayed quiet "the two of you helped me. You saved my life, so I wish to repay you and that being said name your price."

The woman looked really sad as she said "we have already reserved our price"

"but if you insist" the man went on "we would be honored to serve you for the rest of your life young lady" as he said that they both kneeled.

I was a little afraid to ask "what was the price?" they looked at me with sorrowful eyes then said "we do not have permission to say just yet"

Oh that came as a surprise. "permission from whom and when will you get it?"

"that we cannot say but we will never betray you nor will we ever leave your side my lady" they bowed again.

I made one more request and that was that they never lie to me and always tell me the truth.

After that we went to Japan in order for me to learn swordplay and to recuperate. I came back to England when I was nine you know what happened then and as for the fire two years ago Lilly got me out and treated my wounds. We decided it would be best to lay low for a while seeing as you were in capable hands." I finished telling the story of my past.

"and what have you been doing for these past two years? Seriously Fay I thought I had lost you again." Ciel said with such a sad voice.

"we have been looking for an antidote for the young ladies illness" said Michael giving a bow at the same time as to apologize for his interruption.

"yes the illness I have been meaning to ask about that" Sebastian said and quickly added "if I may"

"and what would your question be?" Michael asked the irritation in his voice was clear as day.

"how did the young lady acquirer such an illness that hasn't been encounter before and that _you two_ haven't been able to find a cure?" Sebastian asked his eyes concentrating on Michael then on Lilly as to mock them.

"I thought that a being as _old_ and _wise_ as _yourself_ would figure that out easily" Lilly said voice dripping with sarcasm.

I gave Ciel a ah-demons look. The corners of his mouth went up.

"but if you must know it's because of the blood transfer that the young lady went through when held captive" my butler went on as if he didn't notice my irritation.

"could you be more specific" this time it was Ciel talking "I thought that you neglected the effects of angel blood using your own so what's the problem?" he looked at me worry clouding his eyes.

"we're not sure I think that there is still good amount of both bloods in my veins and that they can't coexist. So they try to chaise the other out. But they are both multiplying at the same time and at times my body can't hold on under the pressure so in order to get free last week happens" I tried to explain. Ciels eyes were filled with horror now.

"how often dose that happen?" he asked still looking at me. You could tell he didn't want to hear the answer.

"about once a month or so. But how about we continue this conversation some other time I would like to retire now if you don't mind. After all you will have all the time in the world to question me seeing as I would like to come and live in the mansion once more" I said feeling my eyelids becoming heavier. He looked so surprised at me request that I added

"if you allow it seeing as you are the head of the house now" my limes started to go numb again. Lilly noticed that and excused herself to go but coals under my blanket.

"you can think about it but don't wear yourself out you need to sleep too" I said and wanted to get up but my legs wouldn't listen. Seeing that Michael stepped in.

"If I may my lady" he said then carried me out the room.

"was that really necessary?" I asked when we were in the corridor.

"why of course my lady they must know that we will not let anyone near you if they pose a threat even if they are family. I apologize for our behavior" he said all of that like it was the only truth in the world.

"it's ok I don't mind, but could you done it down a little. It looks unprofessional" I said already half asleep.

"As you will it my lady"

Ciel's Pov

I was sitting in my office after Falis retired she had looked so fragile, her pale skin and the dark shadows under her eyes made her look younger then she was. I couldn't believe what had happened to her and that I hadn't noticed that touring the year we had lived together. Her smile had rarely ever faltered.

"I believe the young lady did it to protect you from the underworld" Sebastian said while cleaning the table.

"what do you mean?" I asked wondering if I had said anything out loud.

"lady Falis seems to be the kind of person who puts on a smile so others don't worry. And she's very good at it too" he said giving me one of his fake smiles.

"you might be right about that" I said remembering a night I had gone to her room after hearing a sob.

"but what do you think of the illness? Is it fatal? When I saw her fall to her knees at the street it was horrifying and the amount of blood" I shivered "it's not normal that's for sure"

Having thought a little Sebastian said "I think the explanation they cave was the best way to explain the phenomena but if you wish I can see what I can find out. And speaking of the young lady what will you do? "

"Sebastian do you remember what I told you the day you wanted to redecorate the room that's across from mine?"

"why of course you told me that the room must never be changed and that there should always be a vase full of irises on the nightstand"

"that was Falise's room and it will always be her room. She is always welcome and awaited in the Phantomhive estate. After all she is the only family I have left. also she is the only person who can peat me in games that way my life will be interesting and you will have two servants to keep up with" I finished whit a smirk

"oh you think I can't young master? Let me remind you that I am one hell of a butler"


	13. -12-

In the morning Falisi's pov

I woke up to a sound of unfamiliar footsteps, ( curse the inhuman hearing) too quiet for a human but not Lilly or Michael. So that leaves the butler. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered something I needed to discuss with the demon. So I got up my legs still a little sour but functioning just fine for now. While I put on my dressing gown I looked at the clock it showed 5.30 am meaning he could only be headed towards the kitchen.

Navigating around the manor was easy seeing as it looked exactly as it had two years ago. Nearing the kitchen I pulled my rob closer to myself and stepped in only to be taken back by a sweet smell. Looking around I saw that a cake was responsible for the smell. I felt a pair of eyes on me so I gazed up from the cake to look at its maker. Red eyes were going over my aperients (for a bit too long I might add) before seteling on my eyes.

"lady Falis, is there something the matter you are up so early. You should rest properly there is still at least two hours until sunrise." He said.

"I woke up because I'm not quite use to your footsteps yet" I said smiling a little at his expression. He seemed surprised though you could only tell by the fact that his eyes widened a little. "my ears are a pit more sensitive than a humans" I explained hinting to my blood. He seemed to get the point.

"my deepest apologies for waking you my lady. I will be sure to be quieter while passing your room from now on." He said with a bow

"oh its quite alright I wanted to talk to you anyway" I said again witnessing the slight widening of the demons eyes.

"yes of course what would that be?" he asked giving me a fake smile.

"it's about that cake" I said pointing at the half done cake on the table.

"I'm afraid I don't follow my lady"

"it's quite simple actually" a smile "I'm sure that you are aware of what day today is yes?" I ask.

"of course"

"then you are also aver that my aunt is likely to come over today as well" he nodded.

"but the thing is" I say walking around a bit "being dead is quite convenient at the moment and I really don't feel like getting stuffed into one of Elizabeth's cute and frilly dresses also its Ciel's day whether he likes it or not and I'm not going to let it be spoiled by my miraculous return." I said waiving my hand around at the phrase. "so I would really appreciate it if you could make sure that the marchioness didn't find out that her nice is alive just yet" I gave him another smile "of course I will do my best to stay out of sight as well" I added just in case.

He smiled "do use one's own deaf as an advantage against one's enemies. I must say my lady that you are quite astonishing" he said with a smile "I'll gladly help my lady" he gave me a bow and a fake smile, only this time it didn't look so fake anymore.

Even so "you do realize that I can tell that smile of yours is fake right" were my parting words for him and as I left I could feel his eyes on me.

…

Walking back towards my room a second pair of footsteps followed me.

"don't you trust me enough to at least let me take my early morning walk alone?" I ask the tall shadow.

"oh I do. I just don't trust that demon within a hundred miles of you" Michael said appearing next to me.

"I see. But I thought it best to have him in charge of our little secret. After all he commands all the servants and he also attends to Ciel so everyone will be notified." I answer he's silent question.

"yes I see thought the other servants haven't seen us yet. We did come in while the moon was still high"

"we can use this chance to observe just who my brother has appointed to look after this fine manor of ours. But before that there are two hoarer's left till the sunrise" I said entering my room and getting back to bed.

In the afternoon

"don't touch me" I heard a yell. Opening my eyes I saw that the sun was up now. "oh no" another yell. Seriously what's the races about this early. "you fool this is aunt Frances we are talking about!" oh so that's why he's so loud this early I smirked remembering our aunt. It's a good thing I don't have to see her today.

"I'll be taking all my meals in my room today" I told Lilly as she poured me my morning tea.

"as you wish my lady I also brought the items you asked for" she gestured to a small box on the table near my window.

"perfect thank you"

Not long after Lilly had gotten me dressed I heard a garage arriving. Looking down from the window I could see Elizabeth crushing Ciel with a hug. Oh god he looked absolutely miserable. well there really is nothing to do about Lizzy is there, I thought as I sat down and took up a blue ribbon and some silver string getting started with Ciels gift.

I looked down the window again after hearing sounds of struggling.

"could you enlighten me as to why you seem to be in such a good mood?" Michael asked from behind me. I shrugged and pointed my finger out the window where Ciel and Sebastian were getting their hair corrected by aunt Frances. A little smile curled up on his face as well. "I must remember to pull my hair back when I ever meet the marchioness" he said.

"you'd best do so" I answered looking at my embroidery.

I had made little skulls surrounded by ornaments on both ends of the ribbon and together with the brooch I'd gotten him from London it would be the perfect neck wear to go with his blue suits.

"well now that that's done why don't we go see what my dear relatives are up do" I said after I had finished ting the ribbon on the gift box.

Using Michael's hearing we were able to observe as Sebastian led the group of four trough the manor trying ever so hard not to let the incident's that the other servants caused to be noticed. Seeing Ciel's face as he realized what's going on I decided to help a bit. Lowering my voice so that no human could hear I said "try the staples".

Sebastian seemed to understand and led the group to see the manors horses. We fallowed quietly in the shadows. Upon our arrival Ciel and aunty had decided to go hunting. As I turned away to get changed into something more comfortable for forest pursuit.

"oh no lady I cannot permit you to go into the forest in your current state" I heard Michael say as I walked towards my room.

"yes I'd thought you'd say that but it really isn't your place to say where I go and don't now is it?" I sad without looking at him.

"that is true but as your butler it is my duty to make sure that you stay in perfect health" he had an answer ready.

"well I'm going and you will not stop me because I would like you do go and see the Undertaker"

"why my lady?" he asked.

"because of a letter he sent me, he said something about a strange marking on one of he's 'guests' so I would like you to investigate that persons background if the marking is what I think it is" I say while going throw Ciel's closet.

"uh doesn't he have any non- fancy close?" I was about to give up when I happened upon some brown drowses and a plain shirt and a vest, perfect for climbing trees and navigating in the woods. Sheading my loos corset dress I hopped into the drowses and got the blows on walking out the door I found Lilly already waiting.

"are you sure that they won't sense us?" I asked Lilly as we sat on a sturdy oak prance overlooking the forest were the hunt took place.

"yes we should be out of range for them to sense our presents and I too believe that thanks to the butlers rules we should stay just out of the hunting territory"

Watching the hunt was a good way to see how Ciel had grown over the two years I hadn't seen him. It looked like his endurance and stamina had improved and so had his will to win. They ended up ting with aunt and as they sat down to have lunch Lilly brought out a basket full of pastries and fruit. She smiled "I assumed our spying trip would take a while so I asked Michael to make you some lunch" she said handing me a pop tart.

Half way throw lunch I saw something move in the forest next to the dining table Sebastian had set up "what's that?" I asked Lilly pointing to the rustling trees. Her attention turned to the movement as well then she said "that's a bear" as she did the bear attacked Lizzy. the knife I had been using for cutting a scone flew in the direction of the bear landing right in its eye at the same time a second knife landed in the beasts head. Aunt Frances shoot her gun and Ciel jumped to cover Lizzy.

The bear fell.

And Ciel laughed "well it looks like you won aunt" he said not at all disappointed. I smirked. So he can take a loss with honor now, that's good if we are going to play chess.

In the evening

We entered the manor from the servant door so we wouldn't be heard. But passing the kitchen my ears picked up a voice "It's really hard to comprehend what creatures like humans are thinking." Sebastian? I stilled. Lilly had already taken of in her feline form to do something. " they actually find this kind of stuff delicious" he was saying as I entered the room with a smirk "well yeah Michael once said that it tastes like a soul that has had a life it doesn't regret" I said. Making him turn around in what I assumed was surprise. "Lady Falis" he paused to wash his hands and put the cloves back on "I must say, you have quite the talent on sneaking up on people" he said.

"Well you could say it comes in handy with what our family does" I eyed the cake "so I assume that they aren't going to eat that?" I said pointing to the ceiling. He smiled that face smile again "it looks like the others peat me too it"

"I did hear a lot of noise coming from the manor when I was observing your little game today." I smirked "using aunt Frances to teach Ciel to be humble about his losses, not bad"

"I simply wish the best for the young master" he said.

I rolled my eyes "anyway mind if I take a piece" I said still looking at the cake. He stared at me for a second than I said "the sweets thing runs in the family" at that he simply sighed "of course you may my lady would you like a cup of tea as well?" "that be nice yes" I said sitting down on one of the chairs.

He cut me a piece and as he put it in front of me he said "but a lady really shouldn't be dining in the kitchen" he looked like a disappointed teacher.

I smiled "don't worry I'm a Phantomhive first, a lady second" I said as I took a piece. "I'm afraid I do not follow my lady" Sebastian said as he bored water into the kettle.

"it's something that my predecessor use to say. it means that yes I am a lady but if the situation calls for it I will leave that statues behind and become the protector of the head of the family" he looked at me and I couldn't tell if he felt something or what was going on in his head. "but you don't have to worry about that anymore as I will make sure that the young master is safe nonmatter the situation" he finally said.

I was taken back by his words damn his good at making it look like he is human. "so did Ciel order you do be nice to me or are you planning to use me in some way as well?" I finally asked out of pure curiosity knowing that he cannot lie.

For the fourth time today his eyes widened a little then he said "it's needier I'm afraid. But you are a resident of this manor and the young master's younger sister so it is only natural that I treat you accordingly" I didn't think that was the whole of it but I left it alone for now and started to eat my cake when the door opened rewilding a cross Michael.

"there you are my lady" he said "you really shouldn't be eating cake this late at night it's bad for your health" I put the fork down "I know. I know but it's such a shame that the cake will go to waste" he smiled "yes it is but you should hurry if you plane to wish Ciel happy birthday on his actual birthday" he said looking at his pocket watch. He was right it was almost midnight. I stood. "well I'll be of then" I said leaving the room

At midnight Ciel's pov

Well today had been a complete waste of time. Damn I was so tired Sebastian better have everything ready, where had he disappeared to anyway? As I entered my room the light was on and the fireplace had been light as well. Sebastian wasn't in the room but I could smell tea and chocolate. Looking towards the fireplace I saw Falis dosing off in one of the arm chairs that stood on opposite sides of the round table. And on the table was a tea set and two pieces of cake that actually looked like a cake. I stepped closer trying to be as silent as I could as to not wake my little sister but just as I got close she opened her eyes and looked around seemingly confused. When her eyes landed on me she smiled as if remembering something.

"well I see your party has ended" she said half sarcastic half curious.

"if you can call that mess of things a party then sure" I said thinking back to the evening. She smiled "at least they care about you even though it can be a nuisance at times having people that care is better than not" she said as her eyes going a little foggy. But then she was smiling again as she added "and I see that Elizabeth and aunt are still the same"

I sighed sitting down across from her "you have no idea" she smirked "oh trust me I do you weren't the one that Lizzy stuffed into suffocating dresses. I still have a phobia of corsets and lace" she said faking a shiver.

I looked at the table and then at her "so you are here to borrow my clothes?" I asked and she snorted. "nah if that was all I would have just taken them and left I doubt that you would have noticed seeing as your closet is as big as mine" she stood and it looked like she was fine now as she walked around the table her walk didn't waiver like it had when she left the funeral or even yesterday evening when we walked to our carriages.

She held out a little black box that had a silver ribbon on it smiled a little and her head tilted to the left as she said "happy birthday my baby big brother" I stood to take the box from her but she grinned and then locked me in a lose yet affectionate hug. I flinched for a moment expecting to fly throw the air but then I realized that it wasn't Elizabeth but Falis and I relaxed. It felt exactly like it had felt when we were kids, warm, soft and full of unconditional love. And I knew then that no matter what I do Falis will stay on my side. The thought was sort of a relief. "did you honestly think you would get away without a hug? Even knowing needier of us are the hugging type on this one day I will make an example and seeing as I couldn't say it those two years. Happy birthday, happy birthday" she mumbled before she let go.

When we were both sitting again she said "well open it" so I did. It was an elegant blue ribbon with skulls on both ends and a skull-shaped broach. They were simple yet the details were astonishing. "you can turn the broach into a small dagger if you press the second tooth" she informed me. I looked at her she surged "pretty and useful just like me"

"you're not useful you are my sister and therefor you don't have to be useful you just have to be" what am I saying did I really miss her that much? Or was it the feeling that I can never do wrong when she's around that made me say such childish things.

She smiled "oh well that's a relief then starting tomorrow I will occupy one of the couches in your study and never move from it again"

"I would be totally fine with that as long as you help me get on Sebastian's nerves" I said and surprisingly meant it. I'm usually not a sociable person but Falis is the exception I could talk with her for hours. I am so clad that she is alive. I thought for the hundredth time since I had lowered that blindfold.


End file.
